starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Portraits/StarCraft: Remastered
Portraits feature as rewards in StarCraft: Remastered, in a similar manner to StarCraft II. A number of portraits are available from the outset, while others are unlocked through gaining points in multiplayer. Starting with Patch 1.22, colored portraits will gain borders depending on what rank is earned for each season. Players who earn S, A, or B ranks earn a unique portrait, with S rank gaining an animated version of that portrait.Patch 1.22, Battle.net, Accessed July 24 2018 Default File:SCLogo SC2Portrait.JPG|''StarCraft'' Logo File:15YearZealot SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Classic Protoss File:15YearMarine_SC2_HotS_Head1.jpg|Classic Terran File:15YearHydralisk SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Classic Zerg File:SarahKerrigan SCR Head2.jpg|Queen of Blade Terran File:Adjutant SCR Head1.jpg|Adjutant Unlocked Automatically File:SCV SCR Head1.jpg|SCV Unlocked Automatically File:SpiderMine SC2Portrait.JPG|Spider Mine Earn 250 Terran points in Ranked Play File:Marine SCRPortrait.JPG|Marine Earn 500 Terran points in Ranked Play File:Vulture SCRPortrait.JPG|Vulture Earn 1000 Terran points in Ranked Play File:Dropship SCRPortrait.JPG|Dropship Earn 2500 Terran points in Ranked Play File:Ghost SCR Head1.png|Ghost Earn 5000 Terran points in Ranked Play File:Medic SCR Head1.jpg|Medic Earn 10000 Terran points in Ranked Play File:Valkyrie SCRPortrait.JPG|Valkyrie Earn 15000 Terran points in Ranked Play File:Goliath SCRPortrait.JPG|Goliath Earn 25000 Terran points in Ranked Play File:Battlecruiser SCR Head1.jpg|Battlecruiser Earn 50000 Terran points in Ranked Play Zerg File:Overmind SCR Head.jpg|Overmind Unlocked Automatically File:Drone SCR Head1.jpg|Drone Unlocked Automatically File:Overlord SCR Head1.JPG|Overlord Earn 250 Zerg points in Ranked Play File:Zergling SCR Head1.JPG|Zergling Earn 500 Zerg points in Ranked Play File:Hydralisk SCR Head1.JPG|Hydralisk Earn 1000 Zerg points in Ranked Play File:Mutalisk SCR Head1.JPG|Mutalisk Earn 2500 Zerg points in Ranked Play File:Devourer_SCRPortrait.JPG|Devourer Earn 5000 Zerg points in Ranked Play File:Guardian SCR Head1.JPG|Guardian Earn 10000 Zerg points in Ranked Play File:Lurker SCR Head1.JPG|Lurker Earn 15000 Zerg points in Ranked Play File:Queen SCR Head1.JPG|Queen Earn 25000 Zerg points in Ranked Play File:Ultralisk SCR Head1.JPG|Ultralisk Earn 50000 Zerg points in Ranked Play Protoss File:Aldaris SCR Head1.jpg|Aldaris Unlocked Automatically File:Probe SCR Head1.jpg|Probe Unlocked Automatically File:Observer SCR Head1.JPG|Observer Earn 250 Protoss points in Ranked Play File:Zealot SCR Head1.JPG|Zealot Earn 500 Protoss points in Ranked Play File:HighTemplar SCR Head1.JPG|High Templar Earn 1000 Protoss points in Ranked Play File:Dragoon SCR Head2.JPG|Dragoon Earn 2500 Protoss points in Ranked Play File:Arbiter SCR Head1.JPG|Arbiter Earn 5000 Protoss points in Ranked Play File:DarkTemplar SCR Head1.JPG|Dark Templar Earn 10000 Protoss points in Ranked Play File:Carrier SCR Head1.JPG|Carrier Earn 15000 Protoss points in Ranked Play File:Interceptor SCR Head1.JPG|Interceptor Earn 25000 Protoss points in Ranked Play File:DarkArchon SCR Head1.jpg|Dark Archon Earn 50000 Protoss points in Ranked Play Seasonal The following portraits are gained for participating in each season. Alternative portraits are rewarded for reaching B rank and A rank, with a special animated portrait rewarded for reaching S rank. Season 1 File:SiegeTank SCR Head1.jpg|Siege Tank Participate in ladder season 1 File:SiegeTankCodeB SCR Head1.jpg|Siege Tank Obtain B rank File:SiegeTankCodeA SCR Head1.jpg|Siege Tank Obtain A rank File:SiegeTankSRank SC1 Portrait.gif|Siege Tank Obtain S rank Season 2 File:ArchonNormal SC1 Portrait.jpg|Archon Participate in ladder season 2 File:ArchonCodeB SC1 Portrait.jpg|Archon Obtain B rank File:ArchonCodeA SC1 Portrait.jpg|Archon Obtain A rank File:ArchonSRank SC1 Portrait.gif|Archon Obtain S rank Season 3 File:CHydralisk SCR Portrait1.PNG|Hydralisk Participate in ladder season 3 File:BHydralisk SCR Portrait1.PNG|Hydralisk Obtain B rank File:AHydralisk SCR Portrait1.PNG|Hydralisk Obtain A rank File:SHydralisk SCR Portrait1.gif|Hydralisk Obtain S rank Season 4 File:CarbotF SCR Head1.jpg|StarCrafts Battlecruiser Participate in ladder season 4 File:CarbotB SCR Head1.jpg|StarCrafts Battlecruiser Obtain B rank File:CarbotA SCR Head1.jpg|StarCrafts Battlecruiser Obtain A rank File:CarbotS SCR Head1.gif|StarCrafts Battlecruiser Obtain S rank Season 5 File:ZealotNormal SC1 Portrait.jpg|Zealot Participate in ladder season 5 File:ZealotCodeB SC1 Portrait.jpg|Zealot Obtain B rank File:ZealotCodeA SC1 Portrait.jpg|Zealot Obtain A rank File:ZealotCodeS SC1 Portrait.jpg|Zealot Obtain S rank Region Exclusive The following portraits are exclusive to events of specific regions. File:PCBang SCR Head1.png|Remastered Korea Participate in a sponsored Korean PC Bang from December 2017 to January 2018 References Category:StarCraft Category:Achievements Category:Portraits